


No More Try

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: One More Try番外。
Relationships: Glen Johnson/Alberto Aquilani
Kudos: 2





	No More Try

那日，利物浦城午后的街头本不该出现的人群簇拥让身奉城主所下达的任务的格伦·约翰逊停住了匆匆而行的脚步。  
一踌躇一停歇，一动念便是千错万错的一眼。  
他透过把路口围堵得水泄不通的行人商贾，看到了一张精雕细琢得让他瞬间失神的脸。  
默西河畔冷到骨子里的冰封时节，忽而堪堪开出灿然明艳的向日葵花，叫心地善良的人忍不住去呵护，唯恐葵花被风雨摧折，更怕被别有用心之人伸手去采撷过来观赏狎玩。  
终于浑浑噩噩地花重金买下了他，连同着杰拉德城主给他用来采购内需物品的资金也用去了，心中却无后悔。  
他仅仅是怜他身世孤苦，惜他大冷天被抛售街头，除了给他提供一个姑且算是温暖的住所外不敢再有半点别的念头。  
所幸杰拉德城主正义无双，心地仁善，也没怎么责罚格伦，就把他带来的美男子——阿尔贝托·阿奎拉尼留在城堡里，由总管海皮亚先生指派给他一些杂活，从此格伦便时常可以见到他。  
看得多了，后知后觉那容颜下八分半的灿然，竟也带着一分孤寂，还有半分仿佛是他看错了眼的冷漠，压过了连月阴寒的天色。  
阿奎拉尼来自意大利，英语不甚流利，遇到表达失误的时候或是做错事情的时候不好意思地低头自嘲，微卷的垂发毫无防备地落在他的脸颊上，连同纤长得过分的睫毛，遮去了黑白分明略带忧郁的一双眸。  
格伦不忍心责怪他，无言以对地只好宽容地笑，黝黑的肌肤下路出一口光洁的白牙，带着毫不自知的暖人心弦。  
后来格伦见他的次数便少了。由于阿奎拉尼长得好看，被海皮亚安排去做一些专门接待访客的轻活，而身为尼格罗人种的格伦具有身强体壮的天生优势，自愿承担下了粗重的底层工作。平日里连擦肩的机会都稀少，唯有晚上两人住房离得还算近，相见不忘道一声晚安。  
夜色下灿若明霞的脸也不懂得收敛丝毫，竟能生生把无瑕的月华逼退了几分。唯有目光中若有似无的忧郁在夜晚流露得深重了些，恍如有所思。  
格伦望着略带清瘦的背影，就像望着一个谜，不得其解，如此数月，直到春暖花开。

所有的谜团终究有个谜底，唯有抽丝剥茧的人能探寻到不为人知的真相。由于关注太甚，不经意间就会得到并不想要的答案，连选择要或是不要的机会都已丧失。  
那一日罗马王子德罗西驾临利物浦城，利物浦城主一尽地主之谊，设宴款待。这原本只是个普通的政治会面，而德罗西方面却怀有不为人知的目的。他并非王储，想借助利物浦之力扶住他登上王位，也开出可帮利物浦一方对付曼彻斯特人的条件。  
当时曼彻斯特城主加里内维尔野心勃勃，伦敦那边自从特里城主死后元气大伤，美丽的国王唯有把求救的目光投向利物浦人。而凭借利物浦的实力，实在是难与曼彻斯特一战。因此，德罗西开出的条件不可谓不诱人。  
副城主卡拉格询问自家城主意见之时，杰拉德眸色坚定：“意大利人想让英格兰内战的心思昭然若揭。我宁愿将英格兰拱手相让加里，也不愿意大利人涉足分毫。”  
如此一来，卡拉格才放下心，与管家一同去商讨场面上迎接罗马王子的事宜。  
海皮亚布置完接待任务的一刻格伦习惯性地转眼看向阿奎拉尼，却见男人眸中的雾霭竟像被这消息完全洗涤了去，唯余动人心魄的清亮。身上孤寂的气息也已消散，整日笑语晏晏，向日花荼蘼在这略显诡异的春季。  
原本见到心心念念的人容光焕发应该高兴，格伦的心情却有预感地沉重起来。

宴会的准备任务繁杂，格伦负责布置桌椅，而阿奎拉尼仅仅需要模拟接踵而至的接待任务。格伦进进出出，几经阿奎拉尼身边，只见那人很热烈地在和周围人商讨接待细节，欢声笑语不断，没抬头看他一眼。  
格伦听着他日渐纯熟的英语，心中微叹。  
最后一次意大利男人终于看见了他，似是愣了一下，而后敛起朝阳般的笑颜，礼貌地朝他点点头。  
格伦也点头，心中却不免泛起苦涩：这人⋯⋯果然是对自己全无好感的。  
德罗西王子驾到之后格伦任务完成，入席就坐，而阿奎拉尼的工作方才开始。端茶送水，摆菜斟酒间眉眼里全是喜悦，全场的利物浦人唯有他格伦·约翰逊可以看得清，却参不破。  
直到宴席伊始，阿奎拉尼乖巧地退离到一旁的阴影里，格伦余光所及，才发现今日异样温柔的眼眸里全是罗马王子酒至酣然的影。  
酒杯空了，阿奎拉尼复又向前，这一次，花纹繁复的宽大袖口里竟伸出一截白色的纸，神不知鬼不觉地被罗马王子收入囊中，一旁的杰拉德在吩咐下属，全然未见。  
格伦忽然像被一双手扼住了咽喉，进退不得。他定定地看着这一幕，一时间竟然忘了移开目光，与阿奎拉尼骤然回身的目光不期相撞。  
阿奎拉尼一怔，复又看了看德罗西，德罗西也看到了格伦正在看往这个方向，眼色中露出一丝凶狠。  
阿奎拉尼压低声音，轻得只有他与德罗西两人可闻：“我会处理。”  
格伦只见他嘴唇微动，听不清他和罗马王子说了句什么话，便低头饮酒。  
在这样的豪饮下，酒杯很快就空了。  
阿奎拉尼不知何时已经来到他身前，手中的酒是新开，暗红色的液体诡谲妖娆地涌进他透明的酒杯，倏尔即斟满，不停溢出的样子像是要吞噬人。  
格伦黝黑的右手捧起酒杯，抬头看阿奎拉尼。  
阿奎拉尼将目光移向别处，低声说道：“请慢用。”  
格伦看着杯中物，苦笑了一下，而后仰头欲饮。  
如炽得几近透明红色琼浆热情得叫人失去心防，沾唇即生的冰凉触感猝不及防，直直蔓延入心，却也阻止不了格伦维持不变的饮酒姿态。  
情不知何所起，一往而深；醉死佳人美酒，也属活该。  
如此一来便能给自己一个“不负如来不负卿”的安慰，如此甚好。  
然而下一刻，并非如同预料中那般冰冷液体冲走喉头所有未说出口的话语而流至五脏肺腑，却被什么人狠狠地抽了一下，力气之大连同他手中的酒杯都落在地上，散尽杯中佳酿，碎了一地玻璃残滓。  
格伦的脸上火辣辣的疼，在座的所有人都被惊动，朝他这边看来。  
黝黑的脸上明晰的红色手掌印，有不少在座人已开始低声私语，纷纷猜测发生了什么。  
格伦看了一眼眼前的人，眸里尚有未消退的余怒与震惊，还有一丝才觉醒自己所作所为的不知所措。  
格伦心里苦笑了一下，这又是何苦。眼下这个烂摊子，看来还得自己收拾啊⋯⋯  
他起身望向因皱眉而使得抬头纹愈发明显的自家城主大人，“城主。”  
杰拉德声音不悦，“怎么回事？”  
格伦惭愧低头，“刚才喝的有些醉，对阿尔伯托⋯⋯出言不逊。”  
“出言不逊”四字的含义很好地被所有人理解成这黑人男子对美人的调戏，这样一来阿奎拉尼抽他一巴掌也变得顺理成章。  
尽管是个十分上不了台面的借口，但它既然合理又比真实情况好上太多，格伦情急之下就直接将它和现实状况衔接上了。  
这么不堪的事情发生在与别国王子的酒宴上，杰拉德不想多做纠缠，匆匆掩饰过去，“既然你醉了就先退下。此事宴会后再做追究。”  
格伦向杰拉德与德罗西行礼，而后退下。  
那时候阿奎拉尼已经跪在地上，修长的手指一点一点地拾起玻璃碎片，放在手掌心。  
映在玻璃下的白皙肌肤也像是没有血色的透明。

当天歌舞升平了整夜，杰拉德与德罗西维持表面上的相谈盛欢了许久，自然没什么时间去追究格伦在酒席上对阿奎拉尼的所作所为。  
所以敲响格伦房门的不会是杰拉德，也不会是奉杰拉德之命的人。  
格伦开门，看着阿奎拉尼半晌，哑声道，“酒宴还没结束。”  
“已经没我的事了。”不太纯熟的口音已经能很好地传达阿奎拉尼想要说的话。  
格伦沉默了。  
再次开口，声音中已然带有苦涩，“你是不是，后悔了。”  
那一巴掌是恨他明知酒中有毒还义无反顾饮下还是因为动了恻隐之心已无关紧要。这种不经大脑思考毁坏大局的事情，做完就是该后悔的。  
阿奎拉尼明亮的眼睛看着他，面无表情点了点头，“对，我后悔了。所以我又带了一杯酒。”  
他把酒递至格伦眼前。同样的妖红色，也许是夜色加深的关系，它甚至比刚才更为深沉，透过它格伦已分辨不清眼前那张蛊惑了自己的脸究竟是清冷还是妖娆。  
这也是无关紧要的。因为格伦·约翰逊还是愿意一饮而尽。  
唯一不同的是，这次眼前的人不会再凭着一时冲动扇落这杯他精心为他准备的酒。

并不是锋锐的利器划过心脏那般疼，也没有周遭骤冷生命流逝的苍凉，相反地，格伦几乎要被这杯烈酒灼得气血涌动肝火极盛，甚至于有了血液逆流的错觉。  
热。前所未有的热。不同而远胜于七八月份时没有一丝风的流火酷暑——那只是表皮的灼烤和劳动下的汗流浃背，怎及现在，燥热由着那喝下去的酒像是融进了血液，流入四肢百骸，最后又不约而同地奔涌向同一处。  
那是小腹之下几寸。男人最难以控制的地方。自制力一败涂地溃不成军，格伦忍不住渴求的抬起头。  
那双清丽的眼正冷静地看他，颇有些计谋得逞后的居高临下，却也没有推开尼格罗男人攀附到自己肩膀上的手，由着他的唇靠上来，一寸一寸极其隐忍地亲吻自己的脖子。  
反正这都是由着计划来。如果杀不得，那就只好挪为己用。  
他被他按在墙上，肤色黝黑的男人把最后一丝理智用在来如何克制自己的□尽量温柔上，而不是什么忠君报国的老生常谈。这很符合阿奎拉尼的心意和那杯酒的初衷。  
格伦想吻阿奎拉尼的唇时，阿奎拉尼还是挣扎了一下。脑中浮现出一张脸的片刻后又觉得这样的举动很是可笑，干脆听之任之，不再去保护一些可能原本就不够重要或是根本无所谓的东西。  
吻上美人唇的一刹那，格伦感到那双唇上有浅浅的结痂。知其由来也甘愿沉沦，略微的清醒过后是更深入的不可自拔。  
心与心贴合在一起，截然不同的频率也像是在慢慢契合那样，如此一厢情愿的认为让他的欲望更加勃发。  
眼看一场建立在复杂条件与种种因素下的性事不可避免，阿奎拉尼认命地闭上眼。

于是在门被打开的瞬间，杰拉德看到的就是这样的画面——身强体壮的格伦把阿奎拉尼压在墙上肆意轻薄，而阿奎拉尼像是挣扎得无力，只好认命地由他胡来。  
这荒唐的事情正好应了方才宴会上的风波，杰拉德怒不可遏，“格伦约翰逊——你在做什么？”  
后面的事情很简单，还是一句古话既让格伦领了罚又避免引出更大的乱子：酒后乱性。  
阿奎拉尼很配合地没有如被欺负的少女那般哭哭啼啼非要把人赶出去不可，只是用他依旧带着口音的英语冷漠地表示愿约翰逊先生下次不要再犯，少喝酒为好。  
说到“喝酒”的时候他的眼神掠过他口中的约翰逊先生，有外人不可察觉的微妙。  
格伦低头领过城主的罚。

很久以后阿奎拉尼回忆起来，觉得这人有两次是惹得他极为生气的。一次自然是那人愚蠢得知道酒有毒还欲一口饮尽，另一次就是那人在领罚期间阿奎拉尼曾暗示过他可以对那次未完的夜晚进行补偿，被不动声色地婉言拒绝。  
美人看着黑人继续忙忙碌碌地劳作，第一次觉得刚才自己下贱的像是从事世界上第二古老职业的人。

阿奎拉尼素来不喜欢亏欠别人东西。物质也好人情也好，他早已习惯用代价来换得他所要的结果。  
所以那场有始无终的情事在他心中并非是不知廉耻的勾引，而是理所当然的各取所需，本来一切顺理成章，一杯红酒只是催化这件事的发生。  
他很淡定地把这当做一场交易，而他所提供的，那男人偏偏不要。  
更糟糕的是，阿奎拉尼想不出当下的自己除了一副身体，还有什么可以给格伦约翰逊作为回报。  
他摸了摸左胸口，闭上了眼睛，让那个远在罗马的男人胡子拉碴的模样浮现得清晰一些，再清晰一些。  
他这才能信誓坦坦地对自己确认，除了这具身体，他真的没有什么可以给格伦了。

与日俱增地，如果真用债务来衡量获得与付出，阿奎拉尼觉得自己亏欠男人越发得多了。  
两次躲在门口偷听英格兰的关键会议，要不是男人故意发声音提醒他，他早已被利物浦人逮捕起来，功亏一篑。  
然而他不愿扪心自问其中有多少成分是他笃定了那人会护着他才如此大胆的。因为他不会再有勇气去自取其辱地诱惑那人喝下一杯带有春药的酒了。

随着时间的推移，罗马的军队已经准备就绪。阿奎拉尼依旧和德罗西保持着秘密的联系，慎而又慎地将大军进攻的日子放在十日后。  
利物浦的城主杰拉德预备在那一日倾军赴往英格兰宫殿，营救被一手遮天的曼彻斯特城主里奥费迪南德软禁数月的君王。介时这便是一个几乎只有普通子民的空城。阿奎拉尼不费吹灰之力就可以盗取令牌下令开城门。  
那一天真的到来的时候，阿奎拉尼并没有预料中的欣喜。他反而更小心翼翼，心中不停地演算着所有情境，甚至开始怀疑罗马人是不是该改期攻城。  
最终他还是按照计划行事，打开城门放了自己的家乡人进来。  
后面的事情即使当时极度出乎罗马人的意料，利物浦城民在时过境迁后谈及这件事时也只会微微一笑：“我们有多么英明伟大的城主。”  
这并不是他们在尽自己为城主歌功颂德的义务，事实上当时在杰拉德统辖下的利物浦城民并 无这个义务。这只能是他们由衷的赞许与庆幸。  
他们一遍又一遍地骄傲地重复着那天发生的事：利物浦大军伪装出城实则埋伏在城内，将远 赴而来兵马具疲的罗马大军一网打尽。主将德罗西受了重伤，在博列洛和奥斯瓦尔多的拼死保护下得以保全一命回到罗马城；其他骑兵、步兵几乎全军覆没；间谍阿奎拉尼则被打下牢狱。  
而据说在这件一边倒的战事中，居功至伟的并不是杰拉德城主，杰拉德把嘉奖给了一个不起 眼的叫格伦约翰逊的黑人。  
世间安有两全法，不负如来不负卿。这句话被传诵已久，原因无非是它的情非得已与两全法不易。  
然而其实从最初之初，格伦便没有考虑过两全的可能。  
他是格伦约翰逊，利物浦的死士。他何须两全！ 

====================

利物浦城堡的地牢钥匙一向由城主杰拉德一手掌控，若未得他亲口批允，即便地位尊崇如副城主卡拉格也不见得能够拥有探监的权利。如此设置听上去的确有些过于专制与死板，然而它恰恰是预防一切意外的最好保证——与其严加看守以尽力将百密一疏拒之于千里之外，倒不如一开始就杜绝它出现的丝毫可能，即使十全十美依然只是遥不可及的追求，至少后者看上去也更为可靠与有效。  
格伦虽来城时间有限，但对此番状况却也已全然打探清楚。仅凭他一己之力，是决然无法闯入牢房，救出那个因他而下狱之人，再送他回归远方故乡的。但若再不有所作为，他就只能亲眼看他被自己的同胞们扔上断头台，然后血溅当场，伴随着围观人群毫无同情的哈哈大笑与拍手称快。  
他无法容忍此番场景真正发生，即便其中部分原因正是由他一手所致。  
利物浦还是利物浦，罗马人的大军已然被打回原境，再无能力对他们构成些许威胁。罗马所派间谍却仍在狱中，而他的存活与否对利物浦城的意义现也有限，只是甘冒风险以救他逃离之人，除自己之外，格伦尚未发现第二个。  
他一度以为德罗西定然会派人营救阿奎拉尼，即便他已身受重伤行动不能，罗马也不至于如此缺乏人手，以致将阿尔贝托空丢于寒冷的北国，再无些许问及。而若连他们都不甚在意，那么阿尔贝托的希望又在何方。  
格伦比以往更频繁地出入城堡大门，寻觅着城中每一丝可能的痕迹。因罗马人来袭不久，城民们对异域人的防备更甚，相貌迥异者的行为更受到严密监控。格伦细细想来，除“罗马”这一此时颇为敏感的地名之外，他并无更多有效信息，就算德罗西真正派人来此，自己也不见得就能同对方取得联系，更不用说联手以达成共同目的了。  
他从没感到过如此无奈。

利物浦城最大的酒馆位于码头附近不远处，远洋归来的水手们若非急着归家休憩，总要先至此处喝上几杯。异国他客初来乍到之时也通常会拜访于此，从而便利获得更多可用消息。  
格伦已是连续第七晚在完成城主分派工作后推开它木制的斑斓大门了。同前几日一样，他要了杯最普通不过的酒，寻了个近墙角的位置坐下，将酒杯搁于桌上，警惕地注视着大门的方向，目光扫过进进出出的每一人，试图在他们中发现同样来自那座古老城邦的使者。  
明知希望渺茫，他却仍旧日日往复，幸而城堡中人对他一时的反常并无多少察觉，之前立下的莫大功劳也足以为他换取更多的闲暇时光。否则仅凭他一介杂工的身份，断无可能如此刻一般无所事事地在城内闲逛，不受任何限制。  
又是一晚过去，他却依然一无所获。桌边酒杯尚满，但他自始至终也未曾动过一口——阿尔贝托说过，请格伦·约翰逊先生还是少喝酒为好。  
所以从此往后，他再未沾过哪怕是一滴酒，除非阿尔贝托愿意亲手破了他曾经对他的要求。  
他想他是等不到了。

天幕已彻黑，格伦叹了口气，站起身来，预备返回城堡，以备第二天的工作与继续的无用搜寻。  
但就在他刚刚起身之际，一张同阿奎拉尼极为相似的脸却突然挡于他眼前，面色冷峻，且不带更多表情，黑发胡乱散于脑后，眼眸大而深邃，像是要把一切都统统看透。  
他下意识地喊出“阿尔贝托”，但随即便反应过来：“对不起，我认错人了。”  
阿尔贝托尚被关于城堡地下阴冷的牢狱之中，未得杰拉德许可，任何人皆无权探视，就算是揭开他间谍身份从而立下大功的格伦也不得例外。面前这人虽然貌似于他，但仔细观察，两人面目却大为不同，格伦只敢怀疑他们来自于相近之处。  
难道说⋯⋯罗马人终于来救他了？  
格伦心中大喜，但当下只是按捺着不动声色，且先看对方对他方才的错认与致歉作何回应。  
而他听到了如此称呼：“格伦·约翰逊先生？”  
格伦当即愣住，这么多年来，只有阿尔贝托·阿奎拉尼一个人才这么称呼过他，在某种诡异的场合下。但也正因如此，他似乎更能确认眼前的男人同阿尔贝托有着千丝万缕的关联，不只是长相上。  
他点了点头。  
对方紧接着道：“我是亚历桑德罗·马特里，见到您很高兴。”  
他口中说着热切的词句，语调与眼神中却不曾透出些许热情，只是漠然伸出右手，好像这就是他所能做到的全部客套举措，而全不在意对面之人会有何感受。  
格伦只得礼貌伸手同他相握，同时低声问道：“你来自罗马？”  
马特里眼睛一错，缓慢将手抽回，然后以同样轻的声音回应他：“这里不方便，我们换个地方说话好了。”

格伦跟着他七拐八绕，最终来到一条人烟稀少的小巷中的一处客店门前。马特里带他上楼，寻至自己的房间，两人相对坐下。  
“可能有些误会，我想我还是解释清楚的好⋯⋯”  
他的英语也不甚纯熟，但格伦早已听惯之前阿奎拉尼的奇异腔调，一时也未有不适之感，便简单地点了下头，示意马特里继续下去。  
“我知道罗马都发生了什么，但我并非来自罗马⋯⋯”  
格伦定神听他说明眼下的一切。马特里虽的确同样来自遥远的意大利，但他却非如格伦之前所以为的是德罗西所派，他现今生活在都灵，之所以会来此处，同一个名叫卢卡·托尼的人有着密不可分的干系。  
马特里又说，托尼不久前来过利物浦，与罗马王子一道，他见过格伦，格伦大概也见过他。但托尼此人向来不会在一处长久停留，在那一会面结束后不久，他就转投都灵，同马特里成为同僚。而当罗马人攻城失败的讯息传来后，托尼大惊失色，忙去打探阿奎拉尼的消息，终于得知他已陷于狱中。他自然慌乱，便想方设法要来营救，但因他曾以罗马使臣身份拜访过利物浦城，此时再来此劫狱风险极大，马特里就自告奋勇地接下这一任务，昨日方才抵达。而关于格伦的存在，也是托尼告知于他。  
除了自己之外，总算还有人惦记着他。格伦不知是该喜还是忧，但无论如何，救出阿尔贝托的希望似乎又多了分毫。不过思及之前状况，便追问一句：“那罗马现今是何等状况？”  
“德罗西还在养伤，听说奥斯瓦尔多寸步不离左右，博列洛来过一次都灵，不过我没见到他，也不知他来是做什么。”  
如此看来，罗马人竟是要放任阿尔贝托自生自灭了。格伦不可置信地瞪大了眼。  
他还记得罗马王子降临利物浦城时的情形，阿奎拉尼一反常态地透出些许欣喜之色，他人自然不甚留意，但格伦却将他细微的变化全然看在眼中。他因德罗西的到来而忽视他，却未曾发觉他的一举一动已尽收于他眼底，除去那最后一瞬的惊诧与连环性后果。  
而那不是全部。  
现今罗马人不曾去而复返，出现于利物浦城的却是看似与此事关联有限的亚历桑德罗·马特里，格伦不知他是否值得自己信任，但这大概是唯一一根稻草，他必须抓住。  
“那么我们目的相同。”他对马特里说。  
黑发男子眯起眼打量着他，思索片刻，最终还是点了点头。

格伦回到城堡时已接近午夜时分，他用特意携带的钥匙打开小门，本想神不知鬼不觉地溜回自己房间歇下，却突然看见正厅处仍有几点灯光闪烁。  
平日里，城堡内各色人等向来遵循着城主治下的规律作息，到得这一时分，除守夜者外，众人应均已回归各自房间安眠。若此时仍有清醒者聚于大厅内，那必定是出现紧急事务有待商讨，才会使得副城主举着烛台一扇扇门叩过去，召集来有识之人会于城主面前，从而在极短时间内便商议出有效举措，将可能的损失最大程度上降至无形。  
格伦听来城较早的其他人说过，多年之前，城主曾命大半个城堡的人都干等在大厅内，只为一个外出未归的西班牙人，但此般例外情形，从他即位之时算起也并未发生过太多次。  
莫不是⋯⋯他们在讨论同阿尔贝托有关之事？  
格伦额上沁出冷汗，连忙加快了脚步。  
但当他推开被缝隙中几丝黄光所笼罩的大门之时，却惊讶地发现厅内所坐不过二人而已。其一是他们英明伟大的城主，而另一人则大大出乎于格伦意料之外。  
费尔南多·托雷斯，他怎么会出现在这里？  
数月之前，为调查西班牙大将卡西利亚斯被害真相，他第一次踏上了英格兰的国土，同利物浦城主也不过首次谋面。格伦因平日工作关系，同他并无多少接触，只知他在真相水落石出后也并未立即返回故土，反而仍拖延流连城中，只是不知他何时起与城主竟已如此亲密，彷佛是相识多年的老友正秉烛夜谈，托雷斯笑得欢畅，而杰拉德也一反素日里公事压身所致的严肃沉重表情，抬头纹都不自觉地跳动起来。格伦推门而入，他们竟毫无察觉，依旧相谈甚欢，似乎任何外界变动都不值得他们在意。  
格伦想，果然自己已将一切注意力完全投在了阿尔贝托身上，连城堡内如此之大的变化都未曾留心。眼见得那两人对自己不合时宜的出现并无反应，他便放轻脚步，沿墙返回了自己的房间。

识破罗马人诡计的功劳使得格伦有足够的资格搬至楼上装饰更加华美与个性的房间，城主在此方面一向异常贴心，总给下属足够的自由按个人喜好布置私有领域，必要时还会慷概赠些稀罕之物以丰富墙面地板，令人感激不已。  
如此待遇人人皆盼，但格伦想，自己现下却不得不放弃了。  
他嘴角泛起一丝苦涩。  
不久之前，他已同马特里共同商定营救阿奎拉尼的方案。之前杰拉德以出征曼彻斯特为借口诱使罗马人深入城中从而几近全军覆没，但此番理由却非他空想而来，英王贝克汉姆的确被曼彻斯特人困于宫殿之中，他作为利物浦城主也确实已规划了前去救人的打算，只是具体时间却同阿奎拉尼之前所探听到的有所不同。  
现下罗马大军已无法再对他们构成任何威胁，贝克汉姆的安危自然被放在了计事日程的首位。而就格伦所知，利物浦军即将出发，就在明日。  
所以他刚才看到杰拉德时就已心下生奇，只不过一时被他与托雷斯之间的亲昵互动遮挡了视线。第二日便要率领大军出城，城主怎么竟还有心情同来自西班牙的圣骑士谈笑风生，直至午夜时分？  
他想不透，但他觉得自己也没必要想透。  
只要杰拉德按原定计划出城，他就有机会下到地牢，见机行事将阿奎拉尼救出。马特里会在城堡外接应，阿尔贝托完全可以随他一道回归意大利，至于是要重返罗马还是选择其他城邦作为更合适的落脚点，那就由他自己决定了。  
阿尔贝托，再熬一晚，一切就都过去了。  
他安心地闭上了眼睛。

利物浦大军离城时格伦并未前往送行，算好他们大致应已行至城郊时，他最后环顾了城堡主厅一周，而后下了前往地牢的楼梯。  
城堡中高位之人几乎已均随杰拉德前往城门之外，不是送他一程就是随军出城，现下还留于此处的不过是些低级杂役与必要的守卫。这是数日之来最好的时机，但也仅此一次，再无更多机会，格伦明白自己必须把握住它。  
因为无论成功与否，他都必然得把自己搭进去。  
地牢入口处仅有两名尚在打着瞌睡的看守，见格伦过来，左边那位总算还有所反应：“抱歉，未经城主批准，任何人都不得进入。”  
格伦黯了下眼神：“我只是⋯⋯有几句话想问他。”  
两名守卫对视一眼，之前格伦与阿奎拉尼之间所发生之事已传遍城堡的每一个角落，即使仅是身为地牢看守，他们也曾有所听闻。有人言道格伦·约翰逊为利物浦城而放弃了毕生所爱，也有人说格伦一开始便看出了罗马间谍的别有用心，因而从头至尾监视于他，才终于使得外来侵略者希望落空。但无论在何种传言中，格伦·约翰逊都是作为利物浦城的英雄而存在，看他如今所为，似乎前者更为靠谱，而他大概想要一个亲耳听其解释的机会，既然不至于构成实质性影响，那么又为何不成全于他呢？更何况城主现下并不在城中，若眼前这位刚被提升之人动作足够迅速，此事将不会被任何无关之人所发觉。  
他们不约而同地向两侧让开，其中一位提醒道：“请您快一点。”  
格伦道谢，并向前走出两步。但正当那两人预备重新恢复瞌睡状态之时，他却猛地回身，刷刷两个手刀分砍于其后脑上，他用力颇大，自己都被震得倒退半步，而那两名守卫已倒在地牢入口处，看样子是已然晕厥。  
格伦快步跑入牢房深处，不出所料地在最末一间处见到了阿奎拉尼的脸。他大概是被方才的响动惊觉，已经站起身来，两手紧抓住铁栏杆，正尽力向外张望。见格伦忽然出现，他明显大惊，下意识地向后退了两步，带着一脸警觉与不可置信的神色打量他。  
“是你？”他问。  
格伦急道：“没有时间再解释了。你若还信得过我，就跟我走。”  
但阿奎拉尼却对他的话无动于衷：“我为何要再信你。”  
他声音沙哑，语气却平淡到几无感情，说完后便重新退至牢房深处坐下，并不再看格伦一眼。  
格伦无法，只得唤他的名字：“阿尔贝托⋯⋯”  
阿奎拉尼猛地一震，但依旧不肯扭头看他。  
格伦忽然想起尚在城堡之外等待的接应者：“你还记得亚历桑德罗·马特里吗？或者卢卡·托尼？”  
阿奎拉尼终于回过头来。

牢房门锁因多年未用而早已松动，无需将钥匙插入锁孔，仅用硬物扳动，门锁就会自然而然地滑开。阿奎拉尼早已发觉这点，但因门口时时站立守卫，他就算走出牢门也必定会在第一时间被关回原处，抑或会被一把更加坚固的锁困住。正当格伦对着紧锁的铁栏杆门无法之时，他便轻巧的说出了自己的发现，毫不费力地便逃离看似牢不可破的禁锢，同格伦一道蹑步向城堡外走去。  
绕过两具倒于墙侧的躯体，他们面前一时间便再无更多障碍。但每到拐角之处，格伦仍警惕地探头张望，确认前方并无危险后才拉阿奎拉尼继续前行。  
他们很快便到达城堡边缘，一路上未曾遇见任何原本可能的阻挡。格伦想自己这辈子的运气大概都用尽在这里了，如今只要将阿尔贝托安全交于马特里手上，他自加于身的任务便算圆满完成。至于因此而招致的一切后果，他已不再有多少在意。  
小门近在咫尺，格伦伸手去拉门环。然而就在他拉动小门的那一瞬间，却明显感到一股推力袭来，整个人都站立不稳，向后倾倒，幸得阿奎拉尼在身后扶住。  
然后门开了。  
一名金发男子正立于门外，摆出一脸的灿烂微笑。  
“对不起，我想我大概回来得太早了。”他说。  
费尔南多·托雷斯，来自西班牙的圣骑士，正手握长剑安然伫立，唇边泛出几分意味不明的笑意。

格伦同托雷斯对视片刻，一时不知该说些什么以缓释当下局面。他实在无法摸清对方真实意图——托雷斯本非利物浦人，却因不明所以的外因滞留于此，而他此刻正挡于小门之外，封住他们最后也是唯一的离开路径，即便拦阻逃离者似乎从来就不是他的责任。  
更因如此，他的出现与举动才更令格伦捉摸不透。他若是刻意提早赶回以阻囚者逃离，那又何需莫名其妙地道上一句意含双关之言，而单看眼下情形，对方显然也不打算轻易让出通路，仅是站在原处，不曾丝毫挪动脚步。  
格伦咬了咬下唇，最终还是迟疑着开口：“您能否⋯⋯放他一马。”  
托雷斯依然微笑：“你若能胜得过我，我便放你们出城。”  
他上前数步，两指于剑身抹过，而后右手忽地一转，剑尖直送，一道寒光闪过众人眼际。  
格伦只得拔剑同他相斗。他剑术自然不敌精于此道的托雷斯，交手不久便即落下风，衣襟上已落了数道血痕，伴随着阿奎拉尼的惊呼声。  
托雷斯明显未下杀手，否则仅凭格伦半吊子的水平，不多时便会被他轻松斩于剑下，现下所伤之处不过是些无关紧要的地方。托雷斯的意图很明显，他要逼他知难而退。  
格伦渐渐力感不支，但仍硬撑着强斗下去。只听得“嘶拉”一声，他右手臂上又多了一道伤口，格伦手一软，险些将剑跌落于地。  
然后有人从他手上抢了剑去，瞬间冲上前去，接替他同托雷斯缠斗在一起。  
“阿尔贝托？”格伦难以相信地望着面前正激烈争斗的二人，若说托雷斯武艺高强尚可理解，阿奎拉尼向来显现出的都是一副看似弱不禁风的纤柔模样，又有谁能想到他竟同城堡内多数人一样擅使刀枪，甚至比其中大部分还要高上几分？  
阿奎拉尼剑术甚熟，一时间同托雷斯斗了个不相上下。格伦却越看越心焦，二人剑术造诣看似难分高下，立时决出胜负几无可能，而若他们缠斗不休，待送行之人归来，阿尔贝托依然逃脱不了重陷牢狱的命运。  
那么只能对不起了，费尔南多·托雷斯。  
他摸出腰间所藏匕首，强忍着身上数处刺心疼痛，紧握匕柄，瞄着托雷斯所处方位刺了过去。  
但就在此刻，一道黑影忽地闪进门内，将他飞撞至一边，紧接着便是一刀砍下。阿奎拉尼连忙回剑阻挡，却被托雷斯刺中手腕，他勉力去接黑衣人的一击，但长剑却在伸至刀前时就已然飞出，同格伦之前未能抓稳的匕首交叠在一起，同他们相距甚远。  
情形瞬时明朗。他们均失掉武器，两手空空，对方却是一刀一剑，高下立判。  
但出乎在场其他所有人意料的是，托雷斯却突然转身，剑尖直刺黑衣人左胸。那人闪躲不及，只得抬刀阻挡，金属交错声叮当作响，他面纱随风晃动，但面目却依旧隐藏于其之下。  
托雷斯冷笑一声：“我还以为你从此往后都只用剑了呢。”  
那人未答他话，但眼神凄然，令人不忍。托雷斯却仿佛视若无物，金发一甩，扭过头去：“你走吧，我说过不想再见你了。”  
黑衣人一言不发地将刀丢下，空手扯过仍悬在他胸前的长剑，左手持剑，走出了门。  
见他走远，托雷斯轻叹一声，转身离去，竟未再留意倒在一旁的格伦与阿奎拉尼。

格伦能感觉到自己体内的血液正缓慢流失，地面上已漫了一层鲜红。黑衣人那刀并未用尽全力，受者不致当即身死，但对之前早已有伤在身的格伦而言，那一击已足够将他从苟延残喘的边缘推落，摔至最万劫不复的深渊，从此再不得复返，远离一切爱恨与未曾出口的隐秘。  
他意识逐渐模糊。  
他听见耳侧传来抽泣之声，“亚历桑德罗”的惊讶之声，“跟我走”的命令之声⋯⋯他感到有人攥住他的双手，似乎试图将他身躯拖动⋯⋯  
然后他就什么都感觉不到了。


End file.
